By the White Wolf
by Axelfoley1991
Summary: AU... Piotr bought a cabin in the forests of Canada; a getaway that he enjoys going to during his time off. Since he is able to work at home, prompting him to choose to move there permanently. During a hike to the woods with friends, he found they were being stalked by something in the night…hope this this turns out good. Wolverine/Colossus. More pairings to come
1. Chapter 1

By the White Wolf

My first fanfic featuring the pairings of Wolverine and Colossus. (Among others as the story develops.)

Synopsis: Piotr bought a cabin in the forests of Canada; a getaway that he enjoys going to during his time off. After switching to a more flexible job, he is able to work at home, prompting him to choose to move there permanently. During a hike to the woods, he found himself being stalked by something in the night…hope this this turns out good.

Wolverine, Colossus, Banshee, Cannonball, and Captain America listed are not mine as they are copyrighted by Marvel

* * *

Chapter 1- A Preamble to introduce most of the characters.

Moving out to the forest was the best idea I've thought of since finding the cabin. About 30 minutes to the nearest town, it gives me the better of two worlds, and best of all, there's a couple of farms near close enough, that I'll be able to buy the freshest foods around. I loved coming here ever since my first expedition here; I love the feel of the open air-the freshness of it all.

"Snowflake would love the view here." I say as I place some pictures of family around. "Still can't believe she has grown so much. Even wanting me to stop with the "kiddy nickname" as she puts it. *Heh* like she can ever stop being my little snowflake."

A grin on my smile shows both for the memories and as I finish moving the last bunch of boxes in. A two-story cabin, furnishings are simple as I finally get to arrange the rest of the furniture now that it's out of the van. A simple abode, with kitchen, bathroom with pluming that actually works(being glad for that), yet also generates its own electricity with a small generator. Can't work without it, you know, as I work in animation, I must have this at least.

Interesting how I came to this, working freelance with various small studios gives one a flexible set of hours and I'm able to work without the hassle of clocking in, and thanks to the wonders of internet and Skype, I can do video conference if ever I'm needed to join in a meeting. Grateful, I am for the simplicity of technology and what it can accomplish.

Light starts to dim as the calm of night envelops his new home. To commemorate the first day, grabbed a drink and my drawing kit. I sat a blanket on the ground a couple of yards away and drew my surroundings, the light from the house being my only source for vision. It's been interesting, drawing in gray-scale as the half-moon illuminates the night sky. After a bit, I sat down my pencil and paper, grabbed my beer and laid back to enjoy what I couldn't back in Portland—a map of the whole starry sky.

I hear some howls echo in the distance as wolves sing good tune this night. I even feel like I want to join them, as I did way back when; I love listening to them. The wind blew lightly as the moonlight lit an outline on the trees. It made for an interesting setup.

"A couple of minutes and I already feel ready to dose off…" a yawn creeps out of me as the day's move takes its toll. "Maybe I'll sleep for a few minutes" he starts to say, as he hears the calm of the forest, "Too calm" he feels as there is barely a sound to be heard-no insects, no birds, nor the howling of the wolves. I hear something a distance away, movement slowly coming closer. I think I see shadows off into the distance. Taking little chance this being a hallucination, as not trusting your instincts could be fatal out here, I grab my stuff and rush to the house.

Panic races through me as he reaches and slams the door. Peeking out the window, he sees nothing out there, save for the trees brushing around. "*Sigh* Last time I sleep outside after drinking" the Russian says out loud as he brushes of the cold sweat of his daydreamed nightmare. "Shoot-" he bemoaned as he observed the state of his drawings. Crinkled during his fright, he straightened them out best he could before setting them on his desk. "What else needs to be done for tomorrow?" he thinks as he heads in to his room on the second story. "I think I can finish most of the boxes before the sun sets; that should make a great layout…"

As I turn in for the night, I can't lose this smile. Can't believe I have such a beautiful place to myself.

Piotr sleeps, unaware that his abode is being watched. Watched by someone who dislikes the intrusion of his territory. Despite wanting to drive away the intruder from his lands, he doesn't. There's something about this being that makes me hesitate wanting to rip him apart like any other who walked to my territory. I think I'll keep an eye on him. Leaving with a growl, he communes with the shadows. Illuminated from the moonlight, a pack of wolves emerge from the trees. He wants to keep an eye on the intruder, see if it's a threat to the pack.

He grunts and motions, as though the wild man can communicate with them. Yet, that is the case, and with a "skint," of his claws, the wolves break back into the shadows. One last look at the cabin, followed by a "skint" to reel his claws in, and he was gone.

* * *

The next day went by pretty fast, unpacking majority of the boxes into the evening; I have enough time to drive to a farm and pick up dinner before the it gets too late. Driving up to the first farm on my list, Cassidy dairy. I spotted two people walking out of a barn. I walked over and introduced myself to, as it turns out, the owner and his daughter.

"Hello, neighbor, I am Piotr Rasputin your new neighbor. I moved in at the cabin in the woods."

"Och, welcome t' me humble farm; Th' names Sean Cassidy, an dis is m' daughter, Theresa. What can I do ya fer?" He gave me a big grin, happy at the prospect of meeting someone new. Theresa just gawked at him.

"I take it you rarely get new visitors round here, let alone a new resident?" Piotr chuckled a bit.

"Aye, not many changes round here. Though, tis be true we're a bit out of the way, we keep up with the various happenings of the community; shoot, the town south of 'ere is where I commute t' take Theresa t' school. My farm delivers a ton a business to th' town so if y'need to know who t' go to fer anything, I could set ya up with people who'll not steer ya wrong."

"Spasibo, for the offer." Already, I've met a decent comrade first time around. "Might I ask what products you have?"

Theresa pulled something out of a pocket and handed it to me. A menu of what they produce and sell, the prices look pretty decent. I pointed to some of the cheese products that caught my eye, and was recommended to try raw milk instead of processed. I hesitated at the thought, but after hearing some of the health benefits, compared to pasteurize, I decided to give it a try. Before I left, they gave me a house-warming cheese basket with goat milk (I like trying different things) and some meat slices from the next farm I'm going to next. With a better set of directions to the meat farm, I bid my goodbyes.

"Don' be a stranger now, drop on bye again an I'll introduce ya to the rest of the clan." Sean states.

"They'll luv ya. M' uncle will probably talk ya t' death of his stories here. Y' can't live here without coming out with some interesting stories" Theresa comments happily.

After a bit of sarcastically thinking, I answered "Hmmm, ok. That sounds like fun." Leaving with a positive note, I turn towards the next farm, one that does both meats and produce. Trying one of the meat slices from the basket, it melted in my mouth; the delicious taste has me wanting more. Think I'm going to like it here…

Arriving at the next farm, America's meats n' produce, I was greeted by an interesting pair of workers wearing garb with the American colors. The shorter one introduced himself as Sam, while introducing Steve, who walked behind him.

* * *

"Hello Comrades, I'm Piotr, the new neighbor who moved into the cabin within the woods. I hear high regards from the Cassidy's of your products. I tried your meat slices, and they were delicious!"

At hearing this, Steve gave a great smile at the compliment, and Sam smiled but started blushing as Steve slung his arm on his shoulder. "Well, glad you enjoyed the slices, son. It's apart of this guy's family recipes. Granted, with how many is in Sam's family, its any wonder why we don't have more." Steve's praise gave the hayseed a deeper shade of red around the cheeks.

"Shucks, sir. T'was nothin' my ma couldn't do in half the time it takes me. I's still got a ton of learnin t' do before I can get better than her." Sam says, shyin away from the owner's eyes. "Now, don't count yourself short, Sam. I haven't had a day I don't hear from the town how good our meats are. You have a great thing going." Steve reassures him.

I didn't know someone could get any redder than Sam was at that moment. I smiled at their interactions. It was obvious the hayseed had feelings for Steve even a blind man could see, but Steve himself, for reasons unknown, doesn't seem to see the attraction. He seems more aloof than my brother Mikhail.

After a few more compliments, Steve turns his attention towards me. "Well, it seems like you've got some ideas of what you want, but since we also do produce, what else do you think you're looking for?" directing me towards the barn, he handed out a pamphlet of goods he has on stock. After listing a few choices he directed Sam to keep me company while he got the goods.

"He looks like a good person. What you would call an… All-American person? I believe that is what it is called?" Piotr stated with little uncertainty. I still stumble on American phrases.

Sam smiled and stared a bit as Steve walked away. "Yea, he's the bee's knee." The bee's wha-, "I do not know this phrase. What is the "bee's knee" and what do bees have to do with you liking Steve?"

Sam woke out of his stupor in shock. "W-what d'you mean, peter?" "Its Piotr, friend, and I was asking what does the bee's knees mean." Piotr corrected.

"It's a sayin when we think of someone as cool, or the best. W-why do you think I like Steve?" Sam asked with a jittery look about him. He's uncomfortable with this topic it seems.

"Just…the way you look at him, it looks like you care for him more than just a friend. Though I don't want to assume. If I am wrong, I won't bring it up anymore." Piotr stated in assurance. He knew many friends who would shy away from this topic, mainly because they were unsure of themselves. Sam paused for a while, like he was trying to come up with something. But before he had a chance to, Steve came back with the stuff and he snapped back to.

"Here you go, Peter. I added a bit of extra meat slices, as a welcome to town." Steve stated with a grin. "His name is Piotr." Sam corrected him before Piotr had the chance. "Sorry about that." Steve apologized as he gave the basket to the Russian.

"No problems, I have no issues with that at all." He looked at Sam as he said this, a breath let loose as he got the hint. Looking back at the owner "I understand it is different to pronounce my name, but all is well, comrades." Piotr says with a grin. Steve grins back. "Come back any time, we'll treat you with some of our specials."

"Spasibo" Piotr says as he heads to the car. They both waved goodbye. Sam seemed happy at the end of it. Probably was scared I'd be a bigot or something. How can I be a bigot if I'm gay myself? It would probably surprise him if he knew.

* * *

By the time I arrived back home with all the stuff, the sun is setting and the wind is picking up. So much for drawing the forest landscape before the setting sun; that aside, I'm feeling pretty tired anyway. The long day wore me out more so than I thought. After putting the food away, I went to my studio area to write down some ideas for landscape locations. With being a freelance background designer, I've worked with mainly organic themes or layouts in nature. This forest area is perfect for references on my works, so I've much to work with.

"Think I'll go for a hike tomorrow" Piotr mumbled to himself, "check out the area, while the weather is still fair." The weather, I hear, doesn't turn bad even in the winter, though I still have to beware those heavy snow and blizzard conditions. I think I'll call my family tomorrow. It's already getting late, as it is, back where I came from and getting used to the time change.

As I start getting ready to hit the hey, I hear howling in the distance. "This is a great way to end the busy day. (oh that rhymed).


	2. first meetings

Chapter 2: first meetings

* * *

Piotr woke up to the sound of loud banging on the door. Looking at the time, it wasn't even 3 hours before he found himself cursing in Russian and slowly dragging his frame to the door. Being in sleep-mode, he didn't consider who it might be, and was shocked to find an old friend in the patio.

"So what, you decide to move around the area, and forgot to drop a dime to some of your old friends or something?" the snark in the intruders voice had Piotr wake from his half-sleep. "Bobby! What are you doing here, and so late?" he replied followed by the murmur, "and I don't know that idiom."

Laughing, another voice states, "It means you moved in witout dropping by to see us. und as for vat we are doing here…" he pauses as he pulls out a basket of goods, "Ve got you a housewarming gift."

"Kurt!" Piotr shouted with a grin, "Bobby, Kurt it's good to see you" he says as he pulls them into a bear hug, dropping the gift lightly on the ground. "It's been so long. How did you know I was even here? How have you guy's been? Where's Clint?" Piotr sped-talked while still holding the two.

"Funny story. But first, can I breath?" Bobby struggled a bit in the hug, while trying to catch his breath. Releasing his grip, Piotr patted his comrades on the back. "Sorry, I didn't even know you guy's knew I was here. I wanted to surprise you when I got settled in a bit."

"Trust me," Kurt stated, "you can't hide much from a town dis small, even if you do live a bit out here. I do like what you've done wit the place."

"Yea, we actually heard from Clint that you showed up at his workplace, The Cassidy dairy. As soon as he saw you, he called us. He even found where you lived once he told Sean he was an old friend of yours." Bobby explained.

"As far as vere he's at, earlier this week, he found, what you say, "Bigfoot tracks" around the edge of the forest. Since den, he's been getting things set up for a weekend expedition." Kurt followed up. "You showing up at the same time must be a coincidence. One that Clint wants to take advantage of."

Bigfoot, huh? Clint still hasn't changed. Don't know when he started on Bigfoots trail though, Piotr thought, then added, "What do you mean, "take advantage of?""

"What Kurt is trying to say is, we were planning on joining Clint and make a weekend with the buds. Since you've showed up, we planned to ask you to join us like old time. Just the four of us." Bobby smiled with that last statement.

As soon as Piotr processed what they were asking, his smile beamed as he reached for them in a great bear hug. "Comrades, of course I'll join; to have the group back together again is like having 2+2=fish."

They both stared at Piotr as they tried to piece how he was able to make that combination. As Piotr put them down, Kurt said, "Ve make a great combination?" the same time bobby stated, "Are you calling us weird?"

Piotr laughed at their statements. "We make the weirdest combination of any I've seen, but that is what also makes us great. Or do you forget already, all the trouble we've gotten into together, both good and bad?"

Kurt laughed, "Veren't you the one who usually gotten us into trouble?"

Piotr countered, "I think you're getting me confused with Bobby and Clint." "HEY" Bobby shouted. Piotr continued "I've never led us through any of the scrapes these two seemed to cause us on a weekly basis," pointing at bobby for emphasis.

"No, but you und your knack for bad luck always made things worse for wear. We've had to save your tail more times than I can count; I still remember the many close calls we've had… Those ver good times." Kurt said, a small smile appearing with the memories. They all were silent as they recounted some of their older memories…

* * *

_ Bobby, Kurt, and Clint were pretty much Piotr's first real friends during the days his family moved around. Piotr's father was in the military so he was stationed throughout the U.S. and some international cities (though Piotr found we were in Russia more often than naught, since his family originated there). On some trips, they'd be there only a couple of weeks, but it was on those longer stays, that Piotr's met with good friends, like the Summers kids in Connecticut, Mariko Yashida in Tokyo, or Bill Foster and Luke Cage in Harlem. _

_It was around one of the many times his dad said they'd stay put, when he was about 12-13 or so, that he's met them all. And trust when Piotr says that at the time, they were the last to become friends._

_ Kurt was a foreign student like himself, though from what I hear, four months fresh from Berlin. Bobby was considered the class clown and, for some reason hung out with people of various people, both friendly and not so. Lastly, Clint was the X Middle School bully that messed with Kurt more often than naught. Piotr heard it was usually thanks to Bobby that Clint didn't turn worse than he could have been. Piotr guesses Bobby was one of Clint's few friends there. _

_By the time Piotr moved there, it was already early into October. Piotr was introduced to Kurt, who showed me around. He thinks it was mainly because we were foreign students, which was kind of stupid, because he is Russian, and Kurt is German. Though I didn't complain, as Kurt helped me a great deal, navigating around the school and showing me to my classes. They became fast friends as Piotr found they had most of the same classes. _

_He found that Kurt had a heavy accent to most of the way he spoke (not unlike himself, but being in a military family, he has a better handle in English) which was a hassle in a class like first period English. But then some jerk seemed to have made it worse by throwing a paper ball at Kurt as soon as they entered. Some of the kids laughed, but Piotr was not amused. _

_He searched for the perpetrator that threw the ball at Kurt. Grinning with glee, the jerk put on some purple sunglasses; shining like new through the class he found his target. Grabbing the paper ball, pulled some extra paper out from his binder, and wadded it into a super paper ball. Then Piotr "gave it back to sender," he thought of as the right saying, and chucked it as hard as he could. The ball hit dead on, knocking the jerk's sunglasses off his head, breaking as they landed on the floor. _

_The class became silent in shock, and Kurt's eyes were wide with fear as the jerk looked first to his sunglasses, then to him, a glare posted on his face. "Who the hell are you?" Shouted the stranger. Piotr replied, "I am one you do not want to…" Piotr paused then looked at Kurt, "to…to mess with? Is that right?" _

_"Da, I belief so." Kurt replied softly, somewhat confused at how the conversation turned. Before Kurt could say more, Clint stated, "Who cares! You broke my sunglasses, how are you going to pay it back?" stepping up to Piotr._

_Not one to back down from anything, he stepped closer to the teen, (looking down on him since he's a head shorter) and replied, "How I see it, you break even, the way you treating Kurt," and how everyone else did nothing shows how long you've been treating him, Piotr thought to himself, "That's karma, so be taking the hint." _

_They both glared at each other in silence before a stranger piped in walking to the jerk's, "What is your name, new kid?"_

_"Piotr," was all he said. "Well Peter, my name's Bobby. Mr. Happy here is Clint."_

_They both turned to him. Piotr corrected him, "Its Piotr!" the same time Clint grumbled, "Really, man!" Bobby just grinned, "Too easy," and Kurt chuckled at the statement._

_"Piotr… Pi_oTR… PIOTR!" Bobby shouted as Piotr came back from his memory, "You zoned out on us there. You awake?"

"No. This is because you woke me up after only 3 hours of sleep." Piotr sighed, "Is all good."

"Ve aught to get out of your hair, so as you can get some sleep, Ja Bobby? Ve'll come at a better time." Kurt started as he got his stuff, then paused as he looked to Piotr, "You are coming vith us, yes?"

"Da, of course. Any time spent with old comrades is always welcome." Piotr stated matter of fact-ly.

"Good," Bobby smiled, "Now that all that is said and done with, I think we'd best start moving," Walking to the door, Bobby turned to warn Piotr with an evil smile, "If you sleep in, Clint and I are not responsible for our actions."

Piotr laughed, "Like you can even get in. I made sure these doors are fools-proof."

"I think you mean, "fool-proof"" Bobby corrected thinking it was an error.

Piotr replied, "No, I mean exactly what I said."

Thinking about it for a sec, Kurt laughed as soon after Bobby realized what it was about. "HEY!" was his reply. All three laughed as the pair went to their respective cars. Walking back into the house, Piotr gave into rest once again; tomorrow, he'll get stuff packed.

* * *

In the woods, three sets of human eyes watch as the people in the cabin leave, sensing no malicious intent in any of them. The tallest growled, wanting to go and deal with the intruder, claws at the ready but was reigned back by a skint sound; the blue one referred to their leader, the smallest of the three as to what should be done.

After a pause, the leader skints back his claws, and has his beta's relays his answer to the rest of the pack: that they stay away from the intruders and warn the pack if they enter the woods. Malicious intent will be met and dealt with, but we leave alone the humans who present no harm to the pack.

They went back to the woods to prepare for the next day.

* * *

**Well, almost all of the characters are accounted for. The only question I have is what do you think? This is also directed to how I present the accents, are they working well?**

**This story is predicted to have a couple of spin-offs that directly connects to the main story so it should be fun.**


	3. The Search for BigFoot

**Sorry it took so long. Work plus brainstorming for other projects has me sidetracked. It may get worse as college rolls around, but I'll still be working on this. Hope you all enjoy this update…**

Chapter 3- The search for bigfoot

Two days later…

Piotr is rechecking his supplies for the trip. After setting the last of it into the pick-up, he drives to the patch of dirt that is decent for parking. He sees his friend's cars, but as they look empty, he assumed they went ahead to the campsite. It took an hour and a half to reach camp. Little movement in the clearing tells him they're almost done with setting up the site. Piotr walked to the site as Kurt exited one of the three tents surrounding the fire pit.

"Velcome, mein friend. I vas beginning to vonder if you forgot the way," Kurt said as he zipped up the tent.

"Is no trouble finding way here. Almost took wrong turn at Albuquerque," Piotr replied as he set his stuff down.

"He knows American references, now if we can only do something about that accent," Bobby replied jokingly appearing in the clearing with firewood in tow. Piotr's reply was a slug to the shoulder that made him drop the wood, "OW!"

"I LIKE my accent" Piotr stated sternly, but with a smile and no venom in his voice. Knowing Bobby for so long, Piotr knew his friend held no animosity with his jokes, though he still had the biggest mouth this side of the border. Piotr helped a bruised and chuckling Bobby pick up the dropped wood.

"Where's Clint?" Piotr asks as he carries and sets the firewood next to Bobby's tent.

"He went to set up some new targets for his archery near the stream. Clint thinks he can catch some grub after he starts up tomorrow. The way he shoots, I'd bet he'd have grub set for the rest of the weekend." Bobby rants with exaggeration as Piotr sets his tent. "He'll be busy for a while, so I'm thinking of taking a roundabout hike to meet up with Clint. Wanna join me?"

"Ya. Jus let me get ready." Kurt says as he heads back to his tent.

"Sure, dat sounds good." Piotr says as he quickly sets up his tent and grabs his hiking bag. He makes sure he has his art supplies before departure. It's been a while since the last time Piotr hiked this trail; the longer route takes about 30 minutes to reach the stream, where Clint is poised and quiet in concentration. Bow and arrow strung, he waits patiently as fish swim past him. We hold our breath as he releases an arrow into the stream, striking a decent sized fish. As he pulls it from the water, he notices the group waiting near the trees.

"It's about time you showed up, I'm almost finished getting dinner for tonight. Hope you don't mind waiting a bit longer" he grinned as he points his bow to a tree holding a small assortment of fish on a wire.

As Clint readied his bow, Kurt walked to the fish, knife from his bag in hand, and brought the line to the river, intent on gutting them before heading back. Piotr was setting art supplies ready in a dry spot near some tree's and a stump, getting ready to sketch the scene, and Bobby just sat and watched, not wanting to interrupt their as routine. Bobby was the cook of the lot, which tied their tight-knit group together.

As an animator, Piotr improved upon his sketching to where he could keep up with the various movements of his friends, finding better angles to present themselves in his drawings. Never let it be said he didn't criticize himself when he messed up his drawings. Piotr kept a pace as he finalized the outline of his sketch, and was ready to add on more detail until Clint groaned, stretching his stiff body upward, "*SIGH, I think I'm getting rusty; haven't gotten this sore in a while. Kurt, you almost done with the fish?"

"Yes, just a couple to go, then I've need to put back on da wire." Kurt stated as he finished a fish, reaching for the next. As Clint gathered his gear, Bobby kept watching as Kurt finished and got the fish back on a wire. He's always surprised by Kurt's efficiency with a blade. As Kurt packed his things, he waved his hand to Piotr's eyes, making sure he got the Russians attention. "Ve're heading back to ze campsite. You staying?"

"Da, I want to draw more of dis scenery while sun is still out." Piotr replied as he showed them his incomplete sketch.

Clint whistles as he praises Piotr's work, "Still amazing. Wish I could draw like that"

"Eh, we all have our strengths. I doubt you'd have da patience to sit all day trying to draw a scenery." Piotr replied. "I know I have the aim of an armless blind man compared to your archery."

"Ha, isn't that the truth" Bobby chimed in, "Though now that you're sticking around, maybe we can practice or something and make this a regular thing? "Keep the ball rolling," right?"

Once Bobby gets on a roll, he gets on a roll. "Sure" "Vy not" and "Ok" were the replies.

After they packed and double-checked everything, Piotr saw them back to the trail before sitting back where his supplies were. Then he continued what he started, barely noticing howling in the distance.

My name is Logan.

That's all he knows, or cares to remember, about his former self. A fog shrouds his mind, and though he knows he's missing a literal part of himself, there's relief at this unknown. Logan's ok with this, in part because he knows he isn't alone; leading both a pack of wolves and outsider's with issues of their own helps with those off days.

He stood as he heard one of his wolf scouts howl through the forest. In a way only those in tuned with nature can be, Logan understood what the wolf was conveying; intruders in his land. He also understood that the presence of man was not one to be taken lightly, and if handled wrong, could bring issues to his area; most times though, Logan had to scare away the more foolhardy ones who ventured too deep into his forest. Logan exited the den he was sequestered in, deciding to see for himself what threats may have entered.

As he was heading towards the call, some wolves at his side, he noticed a pup, no older than 6 months old, tailing them. Logan stopped and with a stern growl, he motioned for the youngest one back to the dens. With a whine, the pup complied, and they resumed their trek.

Reaching the stream, but keeping hidden, he took a couple of sniffs in the air. Logan smelled four scents; three that was faint, meaning they weren't around, and one strikingly musky scent that had Logan wanting to pinpoint the source. With a grunt, he ordered the wolves to circle around. As they obeyed, Logan reached closer to the mass responsible for the musk, his back to the trees and somewhat hunched over, slight movements pronounced as hands moved back and forth on a sheet of paper. Filled with curiosity, Logan carelessly stepped on branches of a bush and froze. The person didn't react, keeping a pace as he kept skimming the page.

After a moment, realizing he wouldn't turn, Logan started again towards the clueless person. He finally reached the tree the body was resting on, slowly unveiling his claws from one of his arms. Before he put the fear into this person, he decided to humor himself and see what the person has been doing. With a look that can only be described as surprise, he's looking at a double of the stream that is in front of him; the only difference is that there are three humans in the picture. Logan is mainly surprised at how this human could convey so much in such small space; he can see what each person is doing, like its happening now.

Logan skints his claws back and motions the wolves to back off. He then circles back to the trees and finds a better vantage point to have a better look at this human that has affected him so much. With wide eyes, he is surprised at his size. Sizing the man up to be as tall as Sabertooth, with bulging muscles, a slick torso, and meaty hands that somehow can create such beauty. When he reached the face, Logan's breathing hitched as he saw the sky blue eyes and a fire shown in the pupils as he focused on his project.

For the first in a many years, Logan's mind is reeling on possibilities, actually thinking remembering past times (any times really) he's ever felt this way. Dull pain starts forming in his head as he's seeing random blurry images of him with another; a sketch book in hand, intertwined hands, a smile, but no discernable face to remember. Logan treads back to the forest to clear his mind; whoever the artist was, he was unlocking some of Logan's memories, and something in him isn't sure he wants to find out the rest.

Piotr stretches as he unwinds his muscles from the stiffness of drawing for a couple of hours finishing as much as he could before heading back to camp. He thought it turned out well, considering he had little time to draw his friends earlier, but he's still learning. Packing his things, he carefully places the drawing into his folder and gathered his supplies. The trek back to the site was easier, for Piotr's relief, which was going downhill. As it came into view, he smelled something in the air, something delicious.

He entered with enthusiasm, "That smells delicious."

As the three turned to the voice, Bobby replied first, "Yea? This is a Cajun recipe I learned from a friend this one time I went to New Orleans. The secret is the colored bell peppers, and some spices he gave me that I've added to the fish. It's almost done, so hope you're hungry." He smiled as he turned back to dinner.

Yes, he was.


End file.
